The primary mission of this core will be to provide services, facilities and training to facilitate the study of receptors or related small molecule targets, such as transporters, with a goal of enhancing research in drug abuse and related co-morbidities. Services will include measurement of receptor binding, receptor localization, receptor signaling (with a primary focus on GPCRs, although not limited to GPCRs), receptor trafficking and receptor-protein interaction. The core will also perform moderate-throughput ligand screening to determine small molecular structure-activity relationships at particular target sites. The core will also provide relevant tissue preparative functions, such as tissue sectioning and primary cell culture development, for core studies. Finally the core will provide relevant training for PIs, students or post-doctoral fellows.